Operation of electronic devices can require thermal management to ensure proper function. As the electronic devices become heated, the devices can suffer from degradation, functional failure, and lower lifespan. For example, the capability of avionics electronics is determined by the computing processing ability of the system. Typically, there are size and weight constraints for an avionics system. These systems are thermally limited such that, for a given volume, only a certain number of cores or processors can operate before thermal issues such as overheating occurs. The processors can be de-rated to avoid overheating in high ambient temperature environments, but at the cost of potentially drastic reductions in processing capability. If the heat can be effectively removed from the system, more processing power, and ultimately more processing capability, may be possible from the same volume and weight.
There are a number of conventional cooling methods such as fans and heatsinks that are currently used to remove heat from the electronic circuitry and maintain the operational temperature range for the electronics. Technological improvements have continued to increase the device density and reduce packaging while also increasing the computing power and functionality such that thermal management systems are a key operational element. In addition, certain applications have restrictions in the size and weight that limit the cooling capacity and therefore limit the processing power and functionality of the electronics.